


Imposible

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Oishi aceptaba que los imposibles existían.





	Imposible

Oishi estaba dispuesto a aceptar que los imposibles existían y que en el club de tenis se veían muchos ejemplos.

En un partido ambos jugadores no podían ganar, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentasen; no todos los miembros del club lograrían hacer parte de los regulares del equipo a pesar de estar en éste durante toda la secundaria y aunque se esforzasen por años, Oishi estaba seguro de que eran pocos los que podían llegar a jugar como Tezuka.

Pero había algo que muchos consideraban una fantasía y él no consideraba imposible: que Seigaku ganase el torneo nacional.

Al menos si Tezuka estaba con ellos. Y aunque muchos se riesen de él por pensar así, él también pondría todo de su parte para que se hiciese realidad.


End file.
